The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 24
"The Society" is the second episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis As Charlie and Andy search for the group, Dave and the others meet their captors. Sean is in a difficult position, but uses it as time to get answers. Plot Present (The Jail Cell: Night 7... 2 hours after the blackout) Sean's eye opened, his other still covered by the bandage. He struggled to raise his head. He blacked out halfway through. He was afraid to remember, every glimpse of what had happened scared him. The sound of the cell door sent shivers down his spine. This meant that that man was back. Sean managed to raise his head a bit, and saw that it wasn't the man, it was Joe. There was a big smile on his face, which built up anger inside of him. Joe knelt down in front of Sean, examining his face, arms and hands. "You should have just told him", Joe said calmly. Sean chose not to speak. "Every second you don't speak, it won't turn out well for you", Joe warned. Joe turned, and a man walked to the cell door, handing him a plate. Joe put the plate in front of Sean and walked to Sean's chains on the wall. He unlocked them, giving Sean a bit of freedom. Sean rubbed his wrists, which felt like they were being ripped from his arm. "Don't get too comfortable", Joe said, taking handcuffs from the guard and cuffing Sean again, "Only when you eat, do you get off those chains and into these cuffs. When you are done, you go right back up there". Joe stood up, leaving Sean sitting alone in the cell. When Joe was at the cell door, he turned to Sean. "I knew you would take his side", he sighed. He walked away from the cell. Sean jumped at the sound of the cell door closing. ---- Present (Unknown Place: Morning 8... 9 hours after the blackout) Dave's eyes barely opened. He saw glimpses of things. He was in a car, lying down. At first he noticed trees, then walkers. But the walkers looked as if they were hanging up on something. He blacked out. He woke up, tied to a chair. He was in a room, and office type of place. He tried to cut himself loose but couldn't. "Hey!" he shouted. The door opened in front of him. A middle-aged man walked in, grey hair, grey beard. He was in a grey suit, looking calm. "'Bout time you woke up", the man said. "Who are you?" Dave asked. "Well, I'm the mayor. Johnston Green", he said. "Mayor? Where is my group?" Dave questioned. "Your group are fine, and I'm the mayor of this town", the mayor said. "What town?" Dave asked. "We brought you here to be a part of this society. We knew if we just asked you to come you would have said no. So we thought if we got you here without any hassle, then you might learn to like this place", the mayor explained. "That was a really stupid thing to do. No way am I staying here, neither is my group", Dave said. "Well, I wouldn't count on that", the mayor smiled. He knocked on the door and one of his guards came in and untied Dave. Dave rubbed his wrists. "Follow me", the mayor said, and walked out the door. Dave followed him outside. Outside was a small "town", no buildings, but tents. People selling things from their cars and living in tents. They looked miserable at first, but when Dave looked more closely, he realized that they were having fun. "As you can see, we have many activities here", the mayor said, "We got some knife-throwing thingy, baseball and better yet, jobs". "Where's my group?" Dave interrupted. The mayor turned to him, "They're around". Dave looked around for them, and the first person he noticed was Jason, standing up on a guard tower. When Dave saw the guard tower, he realized that the entire town was surrounded by a wall. Dave climbed up to the guard tower. "What the fuck is going on?" Dave asked. Jason turned around, "This place is awesome!" Dave noticed his excitement, "Oh, I'm sorry. I could've sworn these people kidnapped us". "They did", Jason said, "But they're cool. Look, Anya's over there". He pointed over to the knife throwing game. He looked at Anya, Rachel, Ava and Gordon over there, throwing knives at a wall. Dave quickly got down from the tower and ran over to them, but before he could, he was stopped by Henry, who was eating an apple. "You should see the food they have here, it's amazing", Henry said. "What's wrong with you guys? Did you forget what they did?" Dave shouted. He looked around, seeing people looking at him. "This place is all we have, it ain't so bad", Henry smiled. Dave walked away and continued to Anya. ---- Present (The Highway: Night 7... 2 hours after the blackout) Charlie and Andy park on the highway, seeing the smoke in the woods left by the plane crash. The step out of the car, viewing the pillar of smoke. "What do you think that is?" Charlie asked. "It's gotta be something big, wouldn't leave that much smoke if it wasn't", Andy said. "Should we go to it?" Charlie asked. Andy turned to him, "I don't know. There could be too many dead people down there". "But there could be survivors", Charlie protested. "It's too risky", Andy said, "We can't". Andy got back in the car, while Charlie stood there looking at the smoke. After a minute or two, Charlie got into the car. "Now that I think about it, we don't have a name for them", Charlie laughed. "They're people", Andy sighed. "They were people", Charlie said. Andy looked out the window, "Dave's group calls them walkers". "They bite more than walk... biters", Charlie suggested. "Biters?" "Yeah. They bite. Biters". Andy shrugged it off, "We gotta find the group". "No we don't. We have bigger problems. Joe, my family, ending the damn apocalypse", Charlie said. "But we can't do that alone", Andy said. "I don't want to go back to them", Charlie said. "Why not?" Andy asked. He wanted to tell Andy, but couldn't. After what Sean told him, he wasn't sure what to think. He could either believe Sean that somebody from the group killed Jim, or not believe Sean and think that either he or Joe killed him. "It's nothing. Never mind", Charlie sighed. ---- Present (Unknown Place: Morning 8... 9 hours after the blackout) "What's going on?" Dave asked. "Oh, we're just practising our knife-throwing skills", Anya laughed, as Rachel missed the marker on the wall by a mile. "Bollocks", Rachel complained. Dave pulled her over to one side. "Why are you guys so happy here?" Dave asked. "Because these people are nice", Anya said, "You know, bar from the whole dart-thing, they aren't so bad". "So bad?" Dave asked. "Well, there's this one guy who's kinda creepy, but he isn't dangerous", she said, "There he is". She pointed to him, a man standing in a corner, facing the corner, his back turned to everyone. His clothes were torn, and he was shaking. "What's wrong with him?" Dave asked. "Dunno", Anya sighed, "Wanna play?" "No thanks... Chucky", Dave joked, "I think I'd rather talk to the mayor". "Dude, relax", Anya said, "Here". She handed him a knife, he slowly took it from her hand. Their hands touched momentarily, but they quickly took their hands away. "Fine", he said. He stood in front of the marker, held the knife behind his head, and swung it forward. It was spot on, right on the marker. As they all laughed, Dave suddenly remembered the last time he had had a knife. It hasn't even been a day since Frank died. "Nice shot", Ava said, "You might wanna loosen up a bit". "You an expert?" Dave asked. "Sorta", she smiled. Anya noticed the both of them smiling at each other, and even though she didn't want to think it, she kept saying in her head "whore". "So where's Molly?" Dave asked. "She's in the hospital", Gordon said. "There's a hospital?" Dave asked. "Well, an infirmary type of thing", Gordon said. "They have some good doctors, maybe you could sign up", Anya suggested. "I'm not signing up for anything yet, not until I know everything", Dave said, "How the hell could they build this place in eight days?" "Well, when we got the tour, he told us that everyone here was part of a real town, not too far from here", Rachel said, "He said that a man came with a group of people with guns and told them to go here. This place was already here. He stayed as the mayor and that's that". "A man?" Dave asked, "Just a random man?" "He said his name was Joe", Rachel said, as she threw another knife. This time not only did she miss the target, but she let go too early, and it flew backwards. It fell into a haystack, just barely missing a few people. "Sorry!" she shouted. She ran over to retrieve it. Dave looked at Anya, "Sean was working for a guy named Joe". "What?" Anya asked. "That was who he was calling. The new guys who came, one of them used to work for him. Joe supposedly caused the outbreak", Dave said, "And we're living in his town". "There's more than one Joe in the world", Anya noted. "Yeah, but... I gotta talk to the mayor", Dave said, "Then we gotta find Andy and Charlie". Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Trivia *First appearance of; Mayor Johnston Green. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues